Characters (Cars) (Charlie Brown
Cast * Lightning McQueen - Charlie Brown (Peanuts) * Sally Carrera - Sci-Twi (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) * Mater - Lincoln Loud (The Loud House) * Rusty and Dusty Rust-Eze - Cody Maverick and Chicken Joe (Surf's Up) * Mack - Sulley (Monsters, Inc.) * Chick Hicks - Lord Shen (Kung Fu Panda 2) * Strip "The King" Weathers - Lynn Loud Sr. (The Loud House) * Lynda Weathers - Rita Loud (The Loud House) * Tex Dinoco - Tim Lockwood (Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs) * Red - Puss in Boots (Shrek) * Sheriff - Woody (Toy Story) * Doc Hudson - Lance Sterling (Spies in Disguise) * Luigi and Guido - Remy and Emile (Ratatouille) * Sarge - Earl Devereaux (Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs) * Fillmore - Flint Lockwood (Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs) * Ramone - Grug Crood (The Croods) * Flo - Ugga Crood (The Croods) * Lizzie - Patty Peterson (Mr. Peabody and Sherman) * Van and Minny - Linus (Peanuts) and Tip (Home) * Mia and Tia - Lori and Leni Loud (The Loud House) * Fred - Hi-5 (The Emoji Movie) * Stanley - Paul Peterson (Mr. Peabody and Sherman) * Harv - Po (Kung Fu Panda) * Boost - Leonard (The Angry Birds Movie) * Wingo - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book (2016)) * DJ - Mr. Tinkles (Cats and Dogs) * Snot Rod - Rattlesnake Jake (Rango) * Tractors - Wolves (We Bare Bears) * Frank - Rudy (Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs) Scenes # Characters (Cars) Part 1 - Dinoco 400 # Characters (Cars) Part 2 - Victory Lane Gallery Charlie brown cgi 2015.png|Charlie Brown as Lightning McQueen Sci-Twi (EG).jpeg|Sci-Twi as Sally Carrera Lincoln Loud in The Casagrandes (Show).jpeg|Lincoln Loud as Mater CodyMaverick SU2.png|Cody Maverick Chicken Joe in Surf's Up Wavemania.jpg|and Chicken Joe as Rusty and Dusty Rust-Eze Sulley.jpg|Sulley as Mack Shen-kung-fu-panda-2-8.3.jpg|Lord Shen as Chick Hicks Lynn Sr.png|Lynn Loud Sr. as Strip "The King" Weathers Rita Loud.jpg|Rita Loud as Lynda Weathers Tim Lockwood in Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs (2009).jpeg|Tim Lockwood as Tex Dinoco Puss in Boots in Shrek The Third.jpg|Puss in Boots as Red Woody in Toy Story 2.jpg|Woody as Sheriff Lance Sterling in Spies in Disguise (Movie).jpeg|Lance Sterling as Doc Hudson Remy .jpeg|Remy Emile in Ratatouille.jpg|and Emile as Luigi and Guido Earl-devereaux-cloudy-with-a-chance-of-meatballs-92.7.jpg|Earl Devereaux as Sarge Flint Lockwood in Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2.jpg|Flint Lockwood as Fillmore Grug Crood in The Croods.jpeg|Grug Crood as Ramone Ugga Crood in The Croods.jpeg|Ugga Crood as Flo Patty-peterson-mr-peabody-sherman-7.54.jpg|Patty Peterson as Lizzie Linus.jpg|Linus Tip in Home.jpg|and Tip as Van and Minny LoryLoud.jpg|Lori Loud Leni Loud.png|and Leni Loud as Mia and Tia Hi-5 in the Emoji Movie.jpeg|Hi-5 as Fred Paul-peterson-mr-peabody-sherman-4.21.jpg|Paul Peterson as Stanley Po-kung-fu-panda-3-1.4.jpg|Po as Harv Leonard in The Angry Birds Movie 2 (2019).jpeg|Leonard as Boost Shere Khan (LA).png|Shere Khan as Wingo Mr. Tinkles.jpg|Mr. Tinkles as DJ Rattlesnake Jake in Rango.jpg|Rattlesnake Jake as Snot Rod Wolves (We Bare Bears).png|Wolves as Tractors Rudy in Ice Age 3.jpeg|Rudy as Frank Category:Cars Movies Spoofs Category:Charlie Brown&Sci-Twi's Channel Category:Charlie BrownRockz Category:StevenandFriends Category:Movies Spoofs